In recent years, battery-driven mobile electronic devices such as tablet computers and smartphones have become used widely. In many cases, such electronic devices include a touchscreen display which accepts a touch on a screen as an input operation. Such electronic devices sometimes have a handwriting input function which can produce a handwritten document including characters, figures, and the like handwritten on the screen of the touchscreen display.
In general, when a document is prepared, referential materials are searched and referred to frequently. Hereinafter, the description of the electronic device having a handwriting input function to produce a handwritten document is presented in consideration of this point. Furthermore, the description is presented given that referential materials are stored as electronic files in a storage medium inside the electronic device or in an external device which is accessible by the electronic device.
In such a case, before accessing a target file, a user is often forced to carry out burdensome operations such as checking files scattered in a plurality of hierarchical layers retrospectively and repeating retrievals of files changing retrieval conditions such as keywords and the like. That is, in many cases, a user cannot find a desired target file smoothly.